The Adventures Concealed In The Labyrinth
by the-thread-unwound
Summary: Jack wakes up in a labyrinth where he stumbles rather clumsily into an Australian named Aster, both strangers stagger into a glowing gate where they find themselves in an unraveling adventure. PS: Major point: You guys can chose where you want Aster and Jack venture and what era if you have one that you would like Pure adventure and a growing friendship New adventures ever chapter!


A/N MKAYYYY HELLO THIS IS WHERE YOU BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE HELP OKAY SO AS IT SAYS BE4 THIS STORY IS ALL ABOUT THE REVIEWERS…WHERE WOULD YOU LIKE JACK AND ASTER TO ADVENTURE WHICH ERA….VICINKINGS CIVIL WAR ….WHATEVER YOU WANT WILL APPEAR AS A PASSAGE IN THE LAYBRINTH

Jack woke up in dead darkness; he shakily rose to my feet, tentatively brushing the dirt from his shredded brown pants. He whispered in fear to himself aloud, "Where am I?"

The darkness laughed in return. Not a single being seemed to be companying the frightened teenage boy. Jack softly began to tread further into the night whispering, "Hello?" or stuttering out, "T-this isn't funny." The sound of a branch cracking led Jack to hiss, "Whose there?" Silence. He spotted a cracked lantern on the mossy ground and picked it up. The light flared brighter, he waved it in front of him and inhaled sharply. He appeared to be imprisoned in a labyrinth. Dark emerald hedges tall as sky skyscrapers stood proudly in front of him, their walls twisting and turning trickily. Jack began to shudder violently; bringing the lantern closer towards him as if afraid the darkness may consume the flickering light. Jack stood still, listening to the ominous creaking and cracking, his feet were also buried in mossy dirt, and it seemed as if he were sinking into the earth. Jack as quietly as he could began to stride softly, making sure that his walking wouldn't make squishy sounds with all the wet soil present. . It was cold, so cold that he could have seen his breath! That is if he could see in this darkness. It also smelt musky as if something was rotting. It almost made Jack want to gag. His breath became uneven as he tentatively walked further into the darkness, unsure where exactly where he was going. "Okay Jack just retrace your steps…" Jack stopped speaking noticing the lack of any memory of where he was before waking up. "I'm Jack, I know that much. I'm from…" He paused and brought his pale and thin hands to his thick chocolate hair. His heart skipped like a pebble being thrown across the water. He soon realized that he had no clue how old he was, where he was from, if he had any siblings or friends for that matter. Jack began to wonder if they would notice his absence, he certainly hoped someone would! A faint growl erupted, cutting thickly into the silence. The frightened boy took off in a run, tripping over a lump of mass lying on the ground. He cursed and picked himself off the mossy earth, approaching the lump cautiously. The closer he got her realized that it was a human being. Jack fell onto his knees, shaking the figure in hopes it would be awakened soon. Bright green eyes flew open and the next thing Jack knew, he was on the mossy floor, underneath the weight of the strange green eyed male. The boy spoke in a thick Australian accent, "Trying to sneak up on me ya lil' ankle-bitter? Who are ya…and most importantly where am I?" Jack stayed silent in fear, his shoulders slightly quaking. The older other pressed even harder onto the lesser boy with the small waist.

Jack stuttered out in more pain than fear, "N-No I d-didn't mean to I-I just found you l-lying on the ground a-and I was wondering i-if you could h-h-help me. I-I'm Jack"

Tears leaked Jacks eyes, never had he once been so afraid, it was so dark, not to mention the lack of remembrance he had. The Australians eyes stared down at him seriously but softened some, "What would you need help for mate." Tears streamed down Jack's porcelain face as whimpered,

"I'm lost, I don't know where I am, or where I'm from OR ANYTHING BESIDES MY NAME! I-I'm scared and confused!"

The others green eyes softened completely. Aster climbed off of the young boy and helped him onto his feet. Jack looked very young, he was shorter and fairly skinny, and he had a pale face that was smeared with dirt, with long curls of rich brown hair. The boy had on a frayed, blue hoodie and tattered brown pants on that were so worn out that it seemed as if they were capris, he was also strangely barefoot. The older other put his arms around the boys shaking shoulders and whispered comforting words into his ears. "Don't worry mate, I'll get you home, you're safe." Jack continued to shudder and he whispered back, "Were not a-alone." The green eyed other pulled him closer, "Shhh it's just the darkness scaring ya. I'm Aster by the way."

Jack yanked out Aster grip and pulled him with all his strength forwards. "Aster we've gotta' keep moving they'll find us." Aster looked down at Jack as if he had grown a third eye. "Mate you're obviously paranoid there is no one h-." A loud growl cut Aster off. He grabbed the younger's hand and took off in a feverish sprint "A-Aster were going to die….aren't we?"

"Shh we'll make, we just can't let them…whatever it is.. find us."

Jack stiffly nodded as the two took a sharp right. A symphony of roars sounded, they were close. Aster ran faster, dragging Jack along with him. His brown hair flipped with the speed we were at. Jacks bare feet making soft padding noises as Aster's sneakers treading rather squeakily. The beasts roared again this time bellowing, "PETTY HUMANS YOU CANNOT ESCAPE! GET IN MY BELLY!" They ran even faster. Another hasty right was made, bumping the two into a leafy wall. Their only chance was to enter a mysterious glowing gate; radiant, gold tendrils snaked out the tiny cracks of the huge door. Aster took a deep breath and brought up his fists, as if readying himself for battle. The monsters roared again, "HUMANS FOR DINNER!" Their heavy stomps rattled the two up and down, causing them to stumble about drunkenly. Aster growled, "Come at me mate! I'm ready for anything you've got!" Jack rolled his eyes and yanked Aster backwards. "Aster get your butt over here and help me open this DOOR!" Aster said his Australian accent thick, "But mate, I can take em'!" The two monsters showed their faces, both were ugly. They only had one yellowing tooth in their foul smelling mouth, their skin was dark jade and seemed to have leaves sprouting out their skin, they were also extremely tall, taller than any skyscraper so that they had to crouch and hunch around. One was obviously a girl; she had on ill applied red lipstick that smeared across her face. As they stomped over to the frightened two, their bellies jiggled and stomach gave a loud roar. Aster and Jack began to tug onto the door with all their might, when they were finally succeeded the dark and ominous cavern was filled with brilliant vibes of gold. Both rushed inside the room and shut the door behind them, their eyes filled with wonder, their minds were blown and their jaws dropped as they were left without words. They were wonderstruck

A/N MKAYYYY HELLO THIS IS WHERE YOU BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE HELP OKAY SO AS IT SAYS BE4 THIS STORY IS ALL ABOUT THE REVIEWERS…WHERE WOULD YOU LIKE JACK AND ASTER TO ADVENTURE WHICH ERA….VICINKINGS CIVIL WAR ….WHATEVER YOU WANT WILL APPEAR AS A PASSAGE IN THE LAYBRINTH


End file.
